Seducing Him
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: Ianto is determined to win Jack back after ruining things with Lisa, and decides that seduction is his best method. Sequel to The Welsh Demon. Spoilers for S1 Ep 4. Slash. Mentions of character death. Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.


**Title:** Seducing Him  
><strong>Author:<strong> caz251  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Torchwood  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Pg-15  
><strong>CharacterPairing:** Ianto Jones(Eretaz)/Jack Harkness, past Ianto Jones/Lisa Hallet, mentions Lisa and team Torchwood.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Torchwood.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ianto is determined to win Jack back after ruining things with Lisa, and decides that seduction is his best method.

**Spoilers:** For Season 1 Episode 4  
><strong>Warning:<strong> slash, mentioned character death  
><strong><br>AN:** Written for cliche_bingo **Prompt:** Seduction

Ianto Jones had never thought when he met him that he would ever be attempting to seduce Captain Jack Harkness. When he met the Captain he had already spent the night with Jack, and before he met him he had heard the rumours. And who would honestly think that Captain Harkness, intergalactic manslut would need to be seduced, no-one at the tower had thought so, everyone believed they just had to offer themselves and if the Captain wanted them he would take them. Ianto had to agree that that was pretty much what had happened the night that they met, or rather Eretaz had approached Jack and offered him a night of pleasure that the other man certainly hadn't turned down.

Now though Ianto was sat in his flat in Cardiff trying to drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. He knew that something like this would happen eventually, he had lied to the other man and it was something that was bound to come out at some point. He hadn't expected for Lisa to be discovered though, and he certainly hadn't expected her to kill anyone. He realised just how naive he had been, but he had seen Lisa's situation as being a bit like his. Eretaz was able to be controlled, or rather the demon allowed himself to be controlled as he had a pretty good life, but the cyberman that Lisa had become wanted to be the one in control. He had thought that once they got the cyber technology off her that she would be able to make a full recovery, he supposed that he really was just a fool for thinking it.

Now Lisa was dead, the one woman that he had loved, the one person that he had let into his life since his joining with Eretaz was gone, and it was partly his fault. He was sure that if he had told Jack at the beginning that Lisa was still alive and that she was half-converted that the other man would have helped him to try and fix her. Well, to help her, fix her wasn't the right term, she wasn't broken, she was just ill in a way. He hadn't though and her state had deteriorated and Jack had killed her in the end. Ianto was grateful in a way that she was no longer suffering, but the anger he had felt toward Jack was much more than the feelings of gratitude, mainly because he kept questioning the other mans motives. Ianto knew that Jack hadn't liked Lisa and certainly hadn't liked Lisa with him and he couldn't stop himself from wondering whether or not the other man disposed of the threat as a final win over the woman. He knew that it was harsh, and it was nothing really like the Jack he knew, but Jack had been intruding upon his and Lisa's life those last months that she was alive and he hadn't been able to get the thoughts out of his head.

Ianto had used the time that he was suspended to work through all the feelings and thoughts that were running through his head, Eretaz mercifully keeping quiet and allowing him to think things through on his own and come to his own conclusions. He soon realised that he was wrong, wrong about many things, it seemed absurd to him that Jack would have taken out his anger at Ianto on Lisa, even though over the time between the fall of the tower and the first time they met Jack had made it clear that he hadn't thought the woman was enough for Ianto, and he had definitely been right. Ianto had made a discovery during his suspension, he and Eretaz were the same, they were two single entities, but they were also one, and he now understood his hesitance to be with Lisa completely. He couldn't be with her because part of him didn't want her. It made sense now that he looked back on it without the worry of convincing himself that he wanted to be with Lisa.

He couldn't be with Lisa, not anymore, now she was gone. It clarified things in Ianto's mind a bit and he made a pact to allow Eretaz control or partial control more often. While they were essentially two different people they had been together for so long now that they were practically the same person, Eretaz was quiet literally part of him, and he shouldn't be locking up or hiding part of himself away. He realised after the first time they went on the prowl during his suspension that they had been ruined, ruined by Jack Harkness. It didn't matter what tricks they picked up that night, and they went through a few, that none of them measured up to the insatiable flirt. Jack had been the best that either of them had ever had, and he kept Eretaz satisfied, something that was rather hard to do. They had gone back to Ianto's flat that night depressed, not only because Eretaz was still hungry, but because they realised that Jack, who wasn't speaking to them, was the only one that could really help them.

It was then that Ianto had come up with the plan to seduce Captain Jack Harkness, they needed him back, and Ianto would do anything that he could to get it. He knew the other man quite well, not only as a result of the things he often muttered when he did sleep, or the files he had read about the man at the tower after their encounter, but also the stupid little things the Captain had told him in his nonsensical texts. It was how after Ianto returned to the hub after his suspension Jack's first coffee was always served with a cake or pastry, something the man had told him he loved but never got to indulge in often, mainly because he couldn't take time to find a bakery that he actually liked. During his suspension though Ianto had time to search for a decent bakery, which he had, and he had just hoped that Jack liked the cakes. The man had never complained about them, and he always ate them, so Ianto realised that he had at least made a good choice there.

Ianto had realised even though he knew that Eretaz hadn't that if they were serious about getting Jack back that they would have to tell him about them, even if the prospect scared the hell out of him. He had seen that Jack's Torchwood was different than that of Yvonne Hartmann's, but what if Jack had thought that his actions had been the result of Eretaz's abilities to inspire lust. While Ianto had to admit that the first night had been due to Eretaz everything after that had been Ianto and Ianto alone. Eretaz had still fed from the amazing sex that they had, but it was Ianto who was in the driving seat so to speak.

The first thing he did after the pastries and cakes was to make sure that Jack knew that he didn't think he was a monster, and even if he was Ianto couldn't judge because he wasn't much better himself. Ianto had then arranged for them to be at Jack's favourite club on a night that he knew Jack would be there. Gwen, Owen and Tosh were on rift duty and Jack had said that he had somewhere to be, and Ianto made sure that he was there waiting for him. He had watched from the bar as Jack had entered the club, without his great-coat, or anything else that identified him as Captain Harkness other than his wristband he looked like any other bloke in the crowd, but Ianto could spot him in any crowd.

He had knocked back the rest of his drink before making his way into the throng of dancers on the dance floor, making a beeline straight for Jack. As he reached him he realised that it was exactly a year to the day that he had first met Jack like this and a small smirk crossed his lips, he wondered if the other man would be up for re-enacting their first encounter. Hopefully the bathroom in this club would be much cleaner, not that he actually believed that, but he could hope couldn't he.

He smirked a bit when he saw Jack just in front of him, his mouth going dry when he noticed the tight jeans that Jack was wearing, he had only seen the other man in denim once before and that had been from the backseat in his own mind, seeing it first hand was much better, and Ianto noted that they were the same jeans. He couldn't help but wonder if Jack was hoping that he would find him here or not. Maybe the other man was hoping that someone else would find him and that he could wipe away the memories of that night a year previously. Ianto really hoped that it was the former and not the latter, because he couldn't let anyone else have Jack, Jack was his, even if the other man hadn't realised it yet.

Ianto placed his hands on Jack's waist from behind, continue to dance in time with the music, allowing the other man time to get used to him there before he moved again, moving to face the other man and bring him closer to him. The look on Jack's face wasn't one that Ianto was able to decipher easily, but the man wasn't pushing him away. Ianto let a small smile cross his face as the other man continued to move with him, against him, not trying to get away from the hold Ianto had on him. Hopefully the other man would allow him a chance, he had to make things right between them, hopefully before the trip the other man was planning to take in the country.

That would be a nightmare, having to share a tent with him but being unable to touch him properly. He knew from that night a year ago and from the times that he had stayed over at the hub that Jack liked to cuddle, the man was very tactile and he would cuddle Ianto in his sleep. Ianto was sure that it was something that Jack would never admit to out loud, but Ianto didn't think that he could sleep in the same space as Jack and not either try to jump him or pull him into a hug. Neither of which would be appropriate if they hadn't sorted things out, and especially not if Owen was in the tent with them.

They were soon laughing and smiling as they danced to some cheesy song before they escaped the dance floor in favour of the bar where Ianto bought them both a drink and turning to Jack he smiled again, hoping that the other man wouldn't rebuff what he had to say to him. He waited until the man finished his drink before leading him outside, quickly lighting up a cigarette once they were out in the cold Cardiff street. Once he had taken a couple of drags of the cigarette he offered it to Jack who just shook his head. "Can we talk?" Ianto asked, "Sort this all out. Maybe have dinner, watch a movie, and sort things."

Ianto waited with bated breath for Jack's response, he could tell that Eretaz was just as worried about the answer as he was. When Jack nodded Ianto smiled again, wondering if the wind was going to change, because he was pretty sure that if he was stuck with one of tonight's grins on his face people would think he was mad. He was all for going back to his place via a take-away and sticking some movie on, but Jack indicated that he was going back into the club and that he wanted Ianto to join him.

Ianto decided to use the fact that Jack wanted to go back inside to his advantage. He refused to get the other man drunk, if anything happened between them he didn't want it to be a drunken fumble that the man may regret. Instead Ianto pulled the other man straight back to the dance floor, intending to seduce the other man with his body. Ianto had never really learnt to dance as such, he just let the music guide him, and he had memorised all the moves that he had seen his body do under Eretaz's skilled control. His body already knew what it was doing so Ianto just went with it, trying to make Jack interested in him that little bit more in that moment. He knew that the other man was interested in him, they had slept together too often for it to be just a passing fuck in the interest of adding another notch on Jack's bedpost. A bit of fun it could be, but for it to be fun you had to want it, so Ianto knew that he definitely had a chance.

He didn't want to blow it though, so he went carefully, not pushing too much on the man at once. Jack Harkness was by no means innocent or unknowing but he had been betrayed by Ianto recently. Ianto didn't want to push him away by trying to immediately be what they were before he found out about Ianto's treachery. Instead he had been taking things slowly, the pastries and other little things like that first to help the other man realise that he cared about him even a little and that the relationship between them or whatever it had been wasn't just a means to an end. Ianto had genuinely liked Jack, which was something that he had only admit to himself and Eretaz, and he knew that he had to have hurt the other man with his actions.

He danced closer to Jack with each change in song, grinding himself against the other man and attempting to excite him, using the atmosphere around them to fuel the lust that Jack had for him. If he could work the other man up into a frenzy enough by himself and the atmosphere without using Eretaz it would be great. He didn't want the demon to have to get involved, especially not before Jack was made aware of him. He felt himself become lost in the music and the feel of Jack's hard body against him. He was trying to seduce the other man with his body but he had a feeling that the opposite was happening and Jack was seducing him with his.

It had been too long since Ianto had really had a chance to touch that skin and he could hear Eretaz practically whining in frustration at the lack of proper touching going on. Jack's pheromones weren't helping matters and Ianto found himself inhaling the scent as he buried his head in Jack's neck, licking his collarbone and pressing small kisses up his neck.

He could tell that his actions weren't unwanted when Jack let out a small moan, his erection pressed into Ianto's hip would have clued him in as well. Deciding to chance his luck Ianto move his mouth from Jack's neck covering his mouth, but allowing the other man to control the kiss. He wasn't disappointed when the man began to forcefully plunder his mouth. He let out a groan when Jack pulled back, trying to calm his breathing a bit.

The disappointment was short-lived however when Jack started to pull him off the dance floor and towards the bathrooms, letting go of Ianto's hand before they reached the door, indicating that the man should wait before joining him. Ianto smirked as he hung around at the edge of the dance floor for a few minutes before making his way straight to the bathroom. He had been hoping that Jack would be up for a repeat performance, this time it was going to be a little bit different though. Ianto had prepared himself for the evening's activities before he left his flat earlier that evening, hoping that things would go this way.

He entered the bathroom, finding Jack stood leaning against one of the stalls a lascivious smirk on his face, one that Ianto returned. He walked straight to the other man, kissing him gently, before pushing him into the stall. He was surprised that after what he had done and how he had betrayed Jack that the other man was allowing him to take control like this but he couldn't say that he was displeased about it. He locked the cubicle door before going for Jack's belt buckle then his own. He had both their trousers down quicker than his own personal record and he then bent over allowing Jack to see the plug that had kept him full for hours.

Ianto let out a groan as Jack began to play with plug before removing it and replacing it with his fingers instead. The fingers were warm, much warmer than the cold metal of the plug. He moaned loudly when those fingers hit that spot that had him seeing stars and he couldn't stop himself from begging the other man to take them out and just do him. It wasn't the nicest of settings but it paralleled their first time quite nicely, and Ianto found that he didn't mind the smell of the bathroom as much as he thought he would, mainly because Jack's pheromones meant that he couldn't really smell anything other than the man thrusting into him, so focused he was.

Ianto couldn't help but listen to Jack ramble as the other man pushed into him harder and faster with each thrust, the words were all just drawn together with a bunch of moans but Ianto understood them. "Fuck, so good. Knew I could get..._moan_...this, seen you watching..._groan_...wouldn't take much." Jack came with a groan, Ianto finding his completion mere seconds later as he realised that he wasn't the only one trying out a seduction strategy that night. What he did want to know was who had succeeded or if they both failed as they were each out to seduce not to be seduced.

As they fixed their clothing and left the bathroom Ianto realised that it didn't really matter who had seduced who, they had both gotten what they wanted. Now he just had to come clean to Jack about him and Eretaz. He wondered how the man would take it. He had been exposed to Eretaz before, and he knew that Ianto had used the name before, but in the time that Ianto had worked for him and the time they had spent together Jack had never once brought up the name. Ianto just hoped that it went well, because he knew that neither he nor Eretaz would be satisfied by anyone else anymore, not fully at least. He knew that Jack could take everything badly and just leave him high and dry, but it wasn't just Eretaz who would suffer. Ianto would suffer from that as well, not only because of the great sex, but because he enjoyed the friendship that he and Jack had formed before everything happened with Lisa and he wanted that back.

He wasn't going to let the Captain go, he was going to make sure that the man came round if he took things badly. He couldn't lose the other man or what they had formed, as while he knew that he would have a problem moving on that Jack had a queue of people waiting to be allowed into his bed; Gwen at the front of it. He had seen the way that Gwen had looked at Jack, but the other man was his and he would be staying that way even if Ianto had to seduce him all over again every night.


End file.
